


Just give me the "Yes"

by JaylahStark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylahStark/pseuds/JaylahStark
Summary: Las pesadillas nunca fueron suficientes para lograr un respuesta positiva en Dean, pero la familia lo es todo, o quizá aún más.





	Just give me the "Yes"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thomary221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/gifts).



> Un pequeño regalo sin mucho valor.

> _ “Si tuviera alas, como la paloma de Noé _
> 
> _ Volaría río arriba, hacia la persona que amo.” _
> 
>  

Los ángeles eran un tremendo dolor en el culo, eran idiotas, tercos, emplumados capaces de una compasión nula cuando te metías en su camino.   
Dean llevaba un mal día, la cacería no producía avances. La Colt estaba lejos de ser una opción en estos momentos, Sam estaba cada vez peor, el muy idiota creía que nadie se daba cuenta mientras buscaba saciar su sed de sangre, las mentiras mientras Lucifer hacía el infierno en la tierra y Bobby no dejaba de quejarse por sus malditas piernas, gruñó apretando la botella de cerveza entre su mano, bueno, no eran ‘quejas’, sabía que el viejo daría todo de si, la vida no era justa, amigo.   
  


Castiel había partido a buscar a Dios y entre sus tantas ideas geniales Rafael era una de las alternativas, era un gilipollas, uno que había hecho decepcionar al único ángel que se estaba esforzando por ayudarles. Había intentado animarlo, hablar rudo con el Arcángel, pero parecía igual de decepcionado de tener un padre ausente que los dejaba a su suerte, sin embargo, al igual que todos, él también deseaba que esto terminara, “el paraíso” había mencionado, estúpido creyente.

—¿Dean? —escuchó la voz de Sam a la distancia y en segundos dejó sus pensamientos, regresando su vista al menor. 

—Lo siento, yo solo… —carraspeó, dejando la bebida en la mesilla del motel —¿Alguna novedad?

—Sólo lo básico, ah... hay avistamientos de la Colt pero nada concreto, aunque… tengo un caso, un hombre murió a las afueras de un bosque, fue perseguido hasta llegar a su casa y muerto en su habitación. —sonrió alzando las cejas, mientras leía la noticia y viraba hacia el mayor. —Dicen que fue un oso…  
  
La cara de Dean se volvió un poema de incredulidad cerrando los ojos un instante antes de asentir, la gente era idiota. —Bien, que podemos perder, salimos mañana. —concluyó mirando la cama, arrugó el ceño no soportando la idea de acostarse.  
  
—Hey, iré por comida, ¿quieres algo? —preguntó antes de tomar las llaves del coche y estirarse con chaqueta en mano, necesitaba caminar, un respiro, lo que sea, si encontraba un bar no dudaría en quedarse ahí, o al menos tendría la intención, luego de escuchar “Sólo café” salió sin más encaminándose a cualquier lugar donde pudiera ignorar por un momento el quebradero de cabeza que traía.  
  
Al final de unas cuantas cuadras divisó un pequeño burdel, luces llamativas, chicas lindas y de seguro había tragos, hubiera sido un buen plan si en la jodida puerta no estuviera escrito “Los  ángeles más bonitos de OHIO”, se rascó la nuca, renegando de la idea, al menos hasta que recordó a Cass, el inocente ángel pecaba de santo, rememoró su excursión al “centro de iniquidad” o como demonios lo hubiera llamado Cass, también a Chastity, soltó una leve carcajada antes de suspirar por ese breve momento que le había brindado el ángel, realmente lo necesitaba.   
—Ah Cass, espero que tengas tu culo de regreso pronto. —Oró en una burlesca frase mirando un momento hacia el cielo antes de regresar su atención a unas cuadras y una pequeña gasolinera a la distancia. Se tomó su tiempo en los estantes, cerveza, pie, más cerveza, cogió un par de sodas y café, lo justo antes de llegar a las revistas, _Busty Asian Beauties_ salió ante sus ojos y no perdió tiempo en coger un par con la sonrisa boba adornando su rostro —Oh los placeres de la vida —murmuró alegre, girando como si supiera que alguien le escucha, sin embargo, no lo había, alzó los hombros sin importarle menos, caminando a pagar.  
  


.::::.

 

Había vagado por el mundo, desde Jerusalén hasta donde los hermanos pasaban la noche, no creía en Rafael, Dios no se había marchado, él estaba aquí, podía sentirlo. Pero aún dudaba, ¿Lucifer podría haberlo revivido?, frunció el ceño, desapareciendo nuevamente de Wellington Ohio hacía África, pensando, su padre no dejaría que toda la creación pereciera, eran los humanos su última orden, cuidarlos.

Hundió su mano en el bolsillo de la gabardina, recogiendo el collar que le prestó Dean, se suponía que con él encontraría respuestas, pero lo único que hallaba eran caminos sin salida, apretó entre sus dedos el pequeño dije, reclinándose entre pensamientos propios y el de los ángeles comunicándose entre ellos, todos estaban temerosos del Apocalipsis, nadie deseaba ver una pelea ‘familiar’.   
  
—Esto no es lo correcto, ellos no merecen un final por causa nuestra y nosotros no podemos tomar tu lugar. Si me escuchas, te necesitamos, necesitamos que nos ayudes. —murmuró en un mensaje entrecerrando los ojos, sólo tenía algunas opciones más y si no había respuestas en la tierra, el cielo proveerá, tenía en mente al Serafín que podía interrogar, pero no era exactamente su mejor intento, sin pensarlo mucho y con una mirada hacía arriba, dejó el lugar en un batir de alas. 

 

.::::.

 

Zachariah jugaba con su mente, mostrándole un futuro de mierda donde un Virus colapsaba la humanidad, su querido hermanito era el recipiente del diablo y ahora él era una espada que podría librar una batalla si se dejaba conducir como un muppet por Michael, era irrisorio y así lo pensó mientras se alistaba para dormir, Castiel había caído convirtiéndose en una especie de  Hippie gurú del sexo , su familia y amigos estaban destrozados y los pocos que quedaban vivían al día en la miseria, su propia versión clamaba por rendirse ante la culpa por no haber aceptado, resopló inclinándose en el lavabo para echarse un poco de agua, esto era demasiado, demasiadas vidas en juego, demasiado que perder tomara la decisión que tomara, ni siquiera podía imaginar comentarle a Cass o Bobby la idea de tomar el rumbo ya ‘escrito’.

_ “Te veo en cinco años, Dean”. _

Un escalofrío heló su cuerpo ante la voz de Sam siendo comandado por Lucifer, apretó los ojos negando, esto no iba a suceder si él podía evitarlo, el solo tendría que decir que sí, si todo se iba cuesta abajo, no quería hacerlo, pero siempre tenía esa opción, ¿verdad?

—Sam. —llamó al salir del baño, secándose la cara mientras veía la lámpara encendida, el idiota ya se había dormido, sonrió levemente, tenía esa necesidad de corroborar de que él aún estaba parado en este año, donde su hermano solo era eso, su hermano y no el recipiente vacío que había conocido. Aún no habían perdido la batalla se recordó, tirándose en su cama con pocas ganas, si había un Dios, esperaba que Castiel pudiera encontrarlo, pero si no, él tendría que tomar el futuro en sus manos.

La salida había valido una mierda.   
  


.::::.

 

—Hola Zachariah. —habló con la voz profunda, deteniéndose frente a frente con el ángel en los pasillos del Cielo, un interminable blanco adornaba todo el recinto con las puertas de las almas cerradas y numeradas. La sonrisa prepotente bailaba en los labios del Serafín y eso solo logró que estuviera a la defensiva.    
  


—Castiel, ¿a qué debemos tu gran retorno?, creí que ahora tenías correa y un dueño.   
  
Ante esa mención, cerró los ojos por un instante, permaneciendo inmutable. Sabía que sus hermanos estaban cerca, podía sentirlos, pero de momento no perdería su oportunidad.   
  
—Eres el único que puede saber la verdad, ¿quién me revivió? —inquirió, con el ceño fruncido y la espada de ángel bailando entre sus dedos sin mostrarse aún.   


—¿Oh, esto por el altercado entre tú y Rafael?, no te sorprendas, él me dijo, y creo que puede tener razón, Lucifer necesita a cada ángel rebelde que esté a su disposición, déjame decirte que nuestro hermano no está feliz contigo.   
  
—Yo no he caído.   
  
—¿Y en qué te diferencias de uno que sí lo hizo? —sonrió —No sigues las órdenes, te revelaste al máximo contra nosotros… ¡¿Y crees que podrás detener lo que estaba escrito desde la creación?!

—Hemos intentado detener el resurgimiento de Lucifer, ¿por qué no podemos detenerlo ahora?, sólo necesito saber si has visto a Dios, Zachariah, hermano, él podría…   
  
—Dios está muerto. ¿Quieres un Dios?, Michael, él es quién creará paz una vez se desarrolle la pelea final, ¿por qué intervienes en ello Castiel?, ¿es por Dean? —preguntó lo último, sabiendo que el ángel cargaba una fascinación por él —¡Los Winchester sólo están jugando con un poder que ni siquiera imaginan!, ¡La ilusión del libre albedrío no es más que una burla en sus pequeñas mentes y tú lo fomentas!  

—Michael no es Dios y yo seguiré buscando, fue un error venir aquí.    
  
—Bien, tienes razón, los Winchester podrían alargar el tiempo de la batalla final, quizá con tu incrédula fe podrías lograr distender el tiempo, pero sucederá tarde o temprano, no hay forma de que esto termine de otra manera, ellos nacieron para esto, lo sabes.   
  
Él lo sabía, sabía que los hermanos nacieron para jugar un estúpido rol del bueno y el malo, aun así no creía que una línea de descendencia marcara el destino de la humanidad—No lo permitiré, su ascendencia no significa que no exista un punto de inflexión.   
  
—Oh pero si tu nos vas a ayudar Castiel. —ladeó la cabeza un poco sin comprender a qué se refería, en un movimiento, dejó que la espada de ángel se deslizara por la manga de su gabardina, empuñándola en defensa en un instante. —¡Porque nosotros no vamos a esperar más tiempo para librar esta batalla, porque esto a lo que llamas “un final” se desarrollará como están en las escrituras y no como dos simios sin pelo quieran ofrecernos! Tal vez sigas intentando otro camino, pero por hoy, tu eres mi pequeña perra.   
  
Con cada palabra Zacharias marcó el paso en retroceso de Castiel, aún hervía en rabia desde el día en que mostró a Dean el futuro y este solo respondió un simple “neh”, el estúpido rostro humano burlándose de alguien como él, pero no volvería a ser el hazme reír de sus hermanos, un simple mortal negándose a una dictaminación divina. En un fragmento de segundos rivalizó con el ángel rebelde, devolviendo cada golpe que intentaba, plantó un golpe en el rostro ajeno, sonriendo prepotente y divertido, realmente creía que podría derrotar a su superior, el sonar de las espadas resonó en el pasillo causando eco, los gruñidos de Castiel marcaron el esfuerzo que conllevaba antes de girar en un movimiento descuidado y tener su espada clavada cerca del cuello del Serafín.   
  
—Zachariah… —negó apretando los labios.

  
—¿Crees que eres importante para ellos?, ¿para Dean?…veamos si le importa tu caída. —concluyó remarcando las palabras ante la mirada penetrante de su hermano, tomó ese breve momento que reflejó el nombre del humano en Castiel como ventaja para levantar su brazo y empujarlo contra la pared, haciendo que soltara la espada y aplastara su rostro contra el mismo, aferró el cuerpo con fuerza, llevando una mano hacía su frente. — _Aoiveae telocvovim ili malpvrg, telocvovim ili malpvrg, aoiveae carbaf_. — Afianzó más al ángel rebelde escuchando los huesos crujir mientras terminaba de susurrar el sigilo, este se revolvió en pelea, gritando cuando su gracia comenzó a bullir en luz y calor, en pocos segundos, yacía tirado en el suelo mientras el Serafín se arreglaba la corbata. — No me dejaste más opciones, ahora tengo un Winchester al que visitar.  __ __   
  


.::::.

 

Llevaba toda una sesión de caminata en busca de comestibles, tenía a su lado gente que desconocía en totalidad, pero aún así se desvivía por protegerlos, gruñó una orden haciendo que se dividieran en dos grupos, el primero que encontrara reservas daría la señal, comenzó a recorrer las deshechas calles por el Virus Croatoan, lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad ahora solo quedaba resto de paredes desgastadas, muerte en cada cuadra y sangre seca rebosando de adorno en paredes y muebles.   
  
Entró a un pequeño local de esta nueva zona, asignando las posiciones de su grupo, a su lado Castiel sonreía divertido a cada paso que daba, rodó los ojos molesto, al parecer para él era un chiste todo el tecnicismos que hacía para que nadie muera, esto era una pesadilla, una pesadilla de su otro yo, solo que ahora había tomado su lugar.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó, notando que su propia voz aún se mantenía lejos de su versión futurista, no era tosco y bruto, se sentía el mismo.   
  
—De esto, ¿para que lo intentamos si ya estamos muertos? —río, con el arma en mano, aún divertido y algo volado.

—Cass…

—Debiste decir sí, Dean, yo caí por tu culpa. —esta vez, la risa se había ido, la seriedad se reflejaba en los ojos tristes del ex ángel, iba a disculparse por todo cuando la escena cambió y ahora estaba en ese jardín, con Sam frente a él, no, este no era su Sammy.

—¡Bienvenido Dean!, ¿te gusta lo que hice con la tierra?

—¡Eres un maldito sueño hijo de puta! 

—¿Estás seguro?, yo lo veo muy real…—sonrió su hermano, se veía impecable, como si toda esta distorsión estuviera sucediendo.

Negó, alejándose de la voz de Sam llamándolo, había gente a su alrededor, eran los mismos del campamento, caras extrañas que parecían juzgarlo en vez de depender de él, por un instante, cerró los ojos, volviendo a abrirlos hacía una espesura entre las hierbas, había una silueta en sombras y un brillo extraño.   
  
—Sólo tenías que decir que decirme que sí.   
  
—¿Michael?, ¡¿Qué haces en mi maldito sueño?! —elevó la voz ahora si enfadado consigo mismo, por permitirse caer en las jugadas del Cielo, sin embargo apenas iba a arremeter contra la figura, el telón se cayó y ahora se encontraba en una habitación vacía con dos sillas.

—Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, creí que tendrías sueños más eróticos, ¿quizá un par de chicas o dos?, en verdad te gusta fantasear con el diablo, ¿o la culpa no te deja respirar ni dormido? —se burló Zachariah, tomando asiento cómodamente en la pequeña sala. El mayor de los hermanos le miró con sorpresa y asco.   
  
—¿Toda esta mierda es obra tuya? —ladró mientras viraba de rato en rato en busca de alguna salida, era un cuarto cerrado.

—De hecho, esta es tu propia mierda Dean, no has aprendido de la experiencia, ¿adivinas por qué estoy aquí? —preguntó aún tranquilo.   
  
—Porque no puedes aceptar que Michael jamás me usará de títere. Está bien, es perfecto, puedes seguir intentándolo, entra a todos mis sueños de ser necesario, eso no cambiará nada.

No iba a pelear con el idiota de Zacharias, tarde o temprano despertaría con su ayuda o con la de Castiel o Sam, sólo debía esperar.   
  
El ángel se incorporó apoyando su mano en la silla, apretando el metal entre sus dedos de una ira mal contenida —No vine a sermonearte Dean, vine a hacer un trato, y si no aceptas, de todas formas, saldré ganando.

—¿Qué puede querer un hijo de perra como tú?   
  
—Bueno, para eso necesito que estés despierto, pero puedo decirte que es algo que has comenzado a amar —con un pequeño chasquido entre sus dedos, ahora ambos estaban en una explanada en media carretera, la noche se hacía brillante y despejada, al igual que el frío caló en sus huesos al verse así mismo en el lugar, esto no estaba resultando nada bien y el imbécil de Zachariah no parecía estar jugando.   
  
—Castiel vino a mí, creyó que podría ayudarle a encontrar a Dios, sin embargo nadie sabe dónde está, quizá esté muerto, lo importante aquí es… ¿alguna vez te contaron como cae un ángel?, una bola de llama desplomándose del cielo mientras se quema en el acto, perdiendo su gracia hasta convertirse en humano y aterrizar en la tierra, claro está, si sobreviven al proceso. 

Apretó los puños mirando al ángel, esto era una broma ¿verdad?, una maldita broma… 

—Mientes, bastardo. —sí, definitivamente ya era inmune a las revelaciones catastróficas, o al menos eso creía, Zachariah parecía contento con sus palabras, regocijándose de su logro, un peso caló en su piel y espalda, un vacío en su estómago, el escalofrío lo invadió mientras comenzaba a sentirse nauseabundo, no podía Cass haberse dejado, él no…

—No creíste que sería tan fácil, ¿verdad?, vamos Dean, solo tienes que decir que sí. —incentivó, elevando su mano con el claro gesto de estar esperando una respuesta.

Su respiración se volvió errática, estúpido angelito crédulo e idiota, ¿en verdad había ido a buscar a su peor enemigo por ayudarlos?, apretó los labios en un claro gesto de incredulidad, recordando su pesadilla “Yo caí por tu culpa”… No, no repetiría esa historia, pero no podía simplemente rendirse a un absurdo, había fallado a mucha gente, estaba seguro que lo seguiría haciendo pero había pedido al ángel que nunca cambie, ya consideraba a Cass, él era parte de la familia ahora.   
  
—Veo que crees que mi paciencia puede ser puesta en duda, si fuera Sammy en vez de Castiel quizá serías más rápido y el pobre está totalmente fascinado contigo, que gran decepción le resultaste. —en segundos los dedos del Serafín tronaron y luego no hubo nada, un silencio total en el que oía su corazón latir rompió en la carretera, un suspiro se hizo presente en sus labios, casi podía sonreír en victoria y la fanfarronería del ángel, pero antes de intentarlo una flamante luz brillara en un punto incierto del firmamento, todo se congeló en ese instante, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojos a humedecerse por tener la vista fija en esa dirección.

—Basta, detente, ¡detente ahora mismo!

—¿A cambio de qué?

—¡Maldita sea Zachariah! —gritó afligido, estrujando sus dedos viendo como el punto iridiscente comenzaba a caer y arder en llamas.

—Entrégate a Michael, di sí y acabaremos con todo esto, antes de que lucifer llegué a Sam y que mil millones mueran, incluida tu nueva mascota…  —cizañoso habló cual víbora presionando a Dean con rapidez. —¡Vamos!, ¡sólo di sí! —lo tenía, era un maldito gusano a punto de arrastrarse suplicando.

La bola de fuego, no, Castiel era la bola de fuego que venía en picada cada vez más cerca, ¿sentiría como se quemaba?, demonios… —Lo haré. —susurró bajito, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó antes de que una luz se desplegara encima de ambos, dejándolo al instante cegado, al igual que toda la carretera brillando en claridad.

—¡Maldita sea, Michael, sí! —gritó en un sonido sordo, siendo envuelto en totalidad por una presencia. Podía escuchar a la lejanía a Zachariah, pero no podía ver a su ángel en específico, ¿Castiel estaba bien? —Cass…

—Él está bien Dean. —una tersa, femenina y dulce voz profunda habló, en un chasquido todo el brillo se resumió en una mujer rubia de bellos ojos azules, vestida de traje, parecía casi “angelical”, se tocó así mismo el cuerpo, como constatando que estaba intacto, él había dicho que sí, entonces porqué… ¿y ella era?, la sombra de las alas al terminar su llegada le constató su procedencia.   

—No necesito un sí desesperado, pero recuerda, te queda poco tiempo. —volvió a hablar, sonriente y agraciada, parecía otro estúpido sueño de esos que comenzaban bien y acababan en una pesadilla pensó Dean, buscando a Cass en el cielo, la esfera de fuego ya no estaba.   
  
—¿Por qué?, Por qué no lo hiciste, este era el sí que necesitabas, ¡querían resultados! —elevó la voz por un instante, antes de que Michael volteara a verlo sin contemplaciones.   
  
—No sacrificando a nuestros hermanos, Zachariah, ahora vete, luego hablaremos. —la mujer era dulce, pero ciertamente se notaba a quién traía en su interior, la autoridad que desplegaba era inmensa, tanto que el ángel desapareció en un instante.

Dean vio como el arcángel parecía tranquilo, era extraño, la jodida situación era completamente funesta. —Bien yo… creí que no podías tener otro recipiente si no era yo. —se maldijo rodando los ojos por su estúpido comentario.

—¿Interpreto tu comentario como celos? —preguntó divertido Michael, haciendo gala de la destreza de su pequeño recipiente.

—Nunca en la vida —respiró tranquilo, aunque aún sentía esa sensación de desventaja y todavía no sabía dónde estaba Cass.   
  
La chica solo inspiró relajada, caminando hacia él hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para incomodar, quizá era una manía de todos los ángeles, no saber que era el espacio personal.   
  
—No voy a permitir que se dañe a uno de los míos, no mientras pueda evitarlo, pero no creas que esto es un acto de fe o aprecio hacia ti, no he venido a suplicarte Dean, Zachariah se ha encargado de eso en muchas formas. —¿En verdad pensaba que eso era suplicar?, pasó por los pensamientos de Dean, sin embargo, guardó silencio. —Tarde o temprano acabarás diciendo que sí, sólo depende de ti, que no sea demasiado tarde.   
  
Tragó duro, mirando los profundos orbes azules, la dulce voz calaba en su interior como el hielo, él sabía bien lo que venía a futuro, y haría lo imposible por detenerlo, siempre tendría la alternativa del sí, pero lo evitaría costara lo que costara. 

—Lo tendré en cuenta —habló ronco, aclarando su garganta en el instante.

—Haré algo por el bien de todos, nadie recordará esto, sólo tú. —le sonrió comprensible —Y Dean, si mi hermano gana, perderás más que solo a Sam y Castiel, tómalo como una advertencia. —habló despacio la joven, su rostro reflejaba sinceridad, una que tomaría sin dudar si no tuviera por quienes luchar, asintió antes de que los dedos de la chica presionaran su frente y al instante estaba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo desgastado del sucio Motel y los bajos ronquidos de Sammy, por un instante sintió paz, al menos hasta que recordó al ángel idiota por el que había dado el sí, tomó su teléfono al instante, escuchando el tono de marcación. 

—Hola Dean, ¿sucede algo? ...—escuchó la profunda voz del ángel y todo su cuerpo tensionado se distendió al instante, ni siquiera había caído en cuenta del cúmulo de sensaciones que guardaba, al parecer el ángel no tenía recuerdos de lo sucedido.   
  
—Todo está bien Cass, ahora todo está bien. 

—¿Seguro?, puedo estar ahí en un instan…

—No, no, no, Hey… sé que necesitamos encontrar a Dios, pero no hagas cosas estúpidas, ¿me oíste?, mantente al margen, patea algunos traseros, pero si las cosas salen mal, aléjate sin mirar atrás. —pidió, susurrando y con la voz ligeramente rota, no necesitaba que Sam le escuchara.

—Está bien Dean, regresaré pronto.

—No veo la hora. —rio nervioso colgando, dándose cuenta de que Castiel era más que un mejor amigo, era completamente necesario en su vida.

 

.::::.

 

—Dean, te digo que tú estabas llamando a Cass en tus sueños, no dejabas de pronunciar su nombre, hiciste eso toda la noche. —murmuró Sam, quién trataba de consolarse con un café en mano y los ojos obnubilados del mal dormir. —De la nada empezaste e intenté despertarte y solo gruñías en respuesta. 

—Debiste soñarlo Sam —aclaró sin dar su brazo a torcer, quizá sí había estado llamando al ángel en sueños, luego de haber sido rescatado por el emplumado de Michael, había logrado conciliarse y dormir un poco, pero en vez de un apocalipsis del futuro, o un baile erótico que eran los más comunes, había estado absorto en un gran lago pescando, con Castiel a su lado contándole las diferencias entre ser un humano y un ángel. Sonrió recordando las mejillas sonrojadas de Cass cuando mencionó que, si Chastity ya no era una opción, él podía ayudarle con su pequeño problemita. —Sí Sammy, sólo fue un sueño.   
  
—Sí …claro. —escuchó de su hermano cuando se metió al baño, extrañamente se sentía más en paz consigo mismo, Cass volvería pronto y ellos tenían un caso en puerta, no importaba lo que viniera, intentaría que todo marche sobre ruedas, sin más pensamientos encendió la tele, encontrando una de sus novelas. —Uh… Dr. Sexy. —una sonrisa boba se formó en sus labios mientras esperaba a Sam.

  
  
  


> _ “Uno de estos días, no pasará mucho tiempo, dirás mi nombre y yo me habré ido,  
>  que te vaya bien cariño, que te vaya bien.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Esto sucede un día antes del capítulo dónde Gabriel los encierra en Telelandia, un día vacío. Es más que nada el gusto de ver a Dean decir sí, por alguien más que no sea Sammy, los retazos de recuerdos son del Capítulo 1 al 8 de la quinta temporada. También quería un Michael no tan bastardo con los chicos, el Michael de la nueva dimensión es totalmente cruel, el que sigue en la jaula es más comprensivo y eso se ve en el capitulo donde viajan al pasado con John y Mary.  
> Las palabras en Enoquiano significan en traducción literal: Estrella cayendo hundida en el primer fuego (tal cual sacado del diccionario.)  
> La canción la canta Chuck en la season 11, pero originalmente es de Oscar Isaac - Fare thee well, me encanta mucho.
> 
> Creo que es todo, gracias por leer <3 
> 
> -J.S.


End file.
